trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Felix City Interview
Details Interviewee '- Felix Good (Felix City) '''Interviewer '- Johan (IFK) '''Forum Post Date - 12th September 2009 Original Thread '''- Click here Interview '''Next up is third division club Felix City. This was made early last week and sorry to see that you missed out on promotion with only one single goal Felix. You do it next season instead :) '1. Who are Felix Good? ' http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?pid=3855958&l=9282ab6794&id=538965850 The one in the black cap, a 19 year old alcoholic second year history degree student, originally from rawtenstall Lancashire now living in Moss Side Manchester. He spends his money following Manchester City over land and sea, enjoys Hardcore dance music and goes clubbing every other day when at University. Whoever made him manager needs shooting. '2. When you started out in TM did you have any early plans and did they go like you wanted? ' I started off buying high ASI players ... it takes time in this game, time and patience and working on youth development are needed to get to the premier league, there’s no quick easy way. '3. If you started again with a new club would you do the exact same things? ' No, I’ve made blunders and only recently are things starting to pay off. rule number 1) ASI is best ignored '4. Any advice for a new manager starting the game today? ' Patience and Youth development. Also scour and scout the transfer market as much as possible, there are a lot of good 16-20* players available from there. It may even be worth not bothering with YD and saving the money and invest on good training facilities and buy the players you want to train up. '5. Happy with your YD so far and the results from it? ' Yes ... I’m happier with the gems I’ve found on the transfer list then trained up though :) ... there’s something very special about buying a reject with 16ASI and watching him develop into a top 16K ASI superstar. '6. YD or TG what’s the most important in your opinion and why? ' For me both ... for anyone good in the transfer market I’d say TG '7. How much time do you spend on TM every day/week? ' If I'm winning and all is rosy ... hours ... if things are bad and the table depressing to look at ... not long '8. If you could hack Thomas account for a day and change TM at your will what would you change and what things would you implement? ' I'd delete everything and make everyone start again. In my opinion there are still a few managers in the top leagues that are not particularly good at the game, but have benefited immensely due to getting a head start. '9. Tactics do they matter or is it only down to having the best players available? ' Course they matter ... it's all about finding a system that works well and allows you to both play your best players and get the best out of them. '10. What is the most important position and why? ' FC ... goals win games; I’ve been lucky recently what with Ramon Medeiro and Martin Granville. Although they don’t have the best stats in the world they score goals. I believe somewhere there is a hidden goal scoring skill and they have it ;-) ... sort of like the x-factor '11.What key skills is needed for that position(s) and why? ' Finishing and heading ... and the x-factor '12. You have any training tips to share for your players? ' Not my forte really, however just get good coaches... anything below 80% isnt worth having. '13. TM is a great game, what do you like most about it? ' The fact it can get you dancing round your room singing a made up name, and also have you swearing passionately at a computer screen. Very few games get me so involved. '14. New ME on the way are you looking forward to it? ' No funnily enough ... promotion after promotion has come my way recently so I think I’ve got the current one nailed. New challenge though I guess. '15. Granville, how happy where you when he was called up for England even though he never played? ' Proud and shocked :-) I’ve spent a lot of time going down the youth route and I don’t think many managers appreciate how tough it is to do that whilst in division 6 with no money and low attendances. I was very glad to see the work pay off. '16. Gladstone, Oxley are two other fine products from the Felix academy. Any others we will hear about in a not so distant future? ' There’s quite a few actually :-) Steve Reid, Charlie Lita ... hopefully they will provide me a base to establish myself as a division 2 side and then we can work from there. '17. Season 15 you where relegated by one lousy point, was that a big blow or just a setback for your work with the youths? ' You mean season 13 ;-) ... it was expected to be fair what with playing a very young team (the same one has developed into a good league 3 side) and I believe worked in my favour as it allowed me to win games and see how the game should be played. It also resulted in me enjoying the game more and spending more time on my side. 2 league titles have followed so the old one step back 2 steps forward seems to have been the case. '18. Two straight league titles since then and now battling it out for a third successive promotion. '''Do you feel it’s a big difference between those leagues (3-5) or are they pretty similar in quality? Big difference in every single one ... each season the English tm leagues are getting more competitive. This season/league is incredibly tough especially what with me having a pretty poor spine (centre midfield, central defence) ...money will be spent in the NT sales this season. '''19. In 5 seasons time where will we find Felix City? ' Division 5 ;-) ... seriously though, I can’t see promotion this season happening, but with a bit of spending I’ll hopefully be an established division 2 side by that time and hopefully develop into one capable of getting promotion and challenging the big boys. '20. I remember you where more vocal in the forums earlier, have you lost a bit of interest for that or is it only about less time for it? ' I was unhappy with the forum changes, I enjoyed off-topic banter, it was somewhere to really socialise and get to know fellow managers. Also as I have moved up the leagues there’s been more conversation within the league itself, so instead of raising points with other managers from other leagues and other nations you can talk to the ones you’re playing against week in week out. Maybe when I’m back in division 5 I’ll be more active '21. What’s your happiest moment in TM so far? Was it a special game, season or a certain youth pull? ' Next week when I score in the last minute to clinch promotion to division 2 ;-) 'Thanks bud and good luck for the reminder of the season :) ' Can I just make an important point ... any manager looking to gain promotion or win a league title should play a weakened team whatever division they are in. it's stupid to jeopardise a promotion bid in order to win a few cup games when in reality the cup will almost always go to a premier league side.